Where is my mind
by wandamaximoffs
Summary: Jamie and her brother Charlie crash on an Island - How long can Jamie survive?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie tugged at her black sleeveless shirt, she pulled up her black tight skinny jeans. She knelt down folding the jeans over the top of the red now covered in mud converse. She gazed at herself in the mirror; her skin was bloodless, her cherry red full lips the same colour as her perfect red hair, almost reaching her waist.

"You're gonna' be fine. Nothing will happen." She mumbled. "Everything is fine." She kept telling herself. She unlocked the toilet door, taking a deep breath as she stepped into the aisle of the plane. She walked carefully to her seat, climbing over her brother, she fell into her seat.

"You were a while." Charlie commented.

"Jesus, are you seriously thinking that?" Jamie replied, peeved at what he was thinking.

Charlie started tapping the arm rest with his rusted ring, Jamie gave him a concerning look.

"Sorry." His breaths got louder as he gazed down the aisle.

"Sir, are you alright?" The flight attendant asked with a strong Australian accent.

"He's fine, he's just a nervous flyer." Jamie lied. She knew what was wrong with him.

Sweat dripped from Charlie's face. He began tapping the arm rest faster.

"Call me if you need anything." Jamie nodded at the flight attendant.

"Charlie, stop it." He glared at his sister giving her a quick dirty look. "You're gonna' be fine."

"Just shut up." He said harshly. "I'm going to the bathroom." He unbuckled his seat belt and shot out his seat before Jamie could open her mouth.

"Alright then." She murmured.

"Is he alright?" Jamie looked at the man beside her. He was an Indian man, his hair was black and curly just passed his ears; he was wearing dark black boot cut jeans and a dark grey vest. She gave him a blank look.

"Sorry." He apologised. "It's not my business."

"He gets nervous." She lied.

"Looks a bit worse than that."

"You're right. It's not your business." She spat, turning in the opposite direction of the man.

Jamie looked at her watch. It had been just over minute since Charlie left. They had two hours of their flight left. She huffed standing up of the seat getting tangled in the strap of Charlie's bag. "Dammit." She spoke under her breath, leaning down trying to remove it from her ankle. She fell backwards as she freed her foot, "Whoa!" A disembodied voice yelled behind her as she crashed into them, the chair behind them stopping their fall.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." She almost yelled. She heard a chuckle.

"It's fine, are you okay?" The man held out his hand beside Jamie. She grabbed it and he hauled her up of the floor. She took a second to stand back on her feet, brushing her hair out her face.

"Yeah, I just got my f-" She froze as her eyes landed on the mans face. Jamie felt her body tremble inside as she laid her eyes on him, the heat rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. He was tall. He looked about 5'9. His eyes were a piercing pale blue, he had messy brown hair. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt, black converse and a necklace with a silver pendant on. The pendant was hanging from a black string, with a hollow cross in the middle.

She cleared her throat, "I got my foot stuck."

He laughed lightly.

"Boone!" A squeaky voice yelled from a few rows behind Jamie's seat.

"I should go, that's my sister calling."

Jamie nodded realising Charlie was still gone. She spun around charging towards the toilet, she knocked on the door, "Charlie?"

"Go away!" His voice was taut with anger.

"What are you doing?"

"I won't be a bloody minute!" He shouted. She heart a bang from inside the small cubicle.

"Charlie, open the door!" She grabbed the door handle attempting to pull the door across. "Charlie!" Jamie raised her voice as she began hauling at the door. It still wouldn't open.

"Is everything alright?" The flight attendant asked.

"Er, yeah. He's feeling a bit sick." Jamie couldn't ask for help. It would make the situation worse. She watched the flight attendant leave and close the cockpit door behind her, Jamie knew the flight attendant wasn't going to let this go.

"Charlie, open the-" The plane quickly tipped to the side. Jamie collapsed onto the floor. The bathroom door slid open, Charlie glanced at Jamie before the plane hit turbulence again causing him to fall backwards. People began to scream. The hair on the back of Jamie's neck stood on end.

"Charlie!" Jamie yelled. She grabbed onto the door frame pulling herself up when they hit turbulence again sending the girl face front onto the isle, she slammed her hands onto the floor stopping her fall; a shooting pain ran up her arms. She looked up - people were sat in their chairs petrified with oxygen masks held against their faces. The cabinets above her shot open, suitcases instantly falling into the isle. She began crawling backwards towards the cockpit. Her breathing increased, her body overwhelmed in fear. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest sounding like it was about to rip out. Jamie stood up on her feet loosing her balance. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie grabbed the silver door handle to her apartment, pulling open the dark wooden door. Goosebumps rose on her skin - in front of her were her brothers Charlie and Liam. Her grip tightened on the door. She glared at them both, her eyes like daggers. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Hey baby sis." Liam broke the silence.

"It's been three years." Jamie mumbled, "Three _fucking_ years!" Jamie attempted to shut the door on their faces, Liam slammed his foot against the bottom of the door.

"We need to talk to you." Liam raised his voice.

Jamie looked at the blonde beside Liam who remained silent.

"It's important. Can we come in?"

Jamie shook her head with a shrug, "Whatever." She left the door open heading towards the kitchen, her brothers following.

"You live alone?" Liam asked, getting no response from his younger sister. Jamie reached in the fridge for a small carton of orange juice, she unscrewed the lid pouring it into a glass. Charlie and Liam sat down at the bar, glancing at each other without Jamie noticing.

"Are you still-" Charlie froze, Jamie knowing exactly what he meant. She didn't feel comfortable talking about it, last time she did it led to a relapse.

"Are you?" Her green eyes piercing a hole through his head.

"No. Not me. I have a family now." Liam confessed. Jamie placed the glass of orange juice on the surface, her heart sank. She knew she never told her family where she had moved to except Charlie - they could have at least tried to get in contact with her; everyone knew how unsociable she was, especially after she lost her mother.

"Family?" Jamie's voice was shaky, she was on the verge of crying.

"I have a wife and daughter." Liam explained, "Her names Megan."

"After mum?" Jamie's lips quirked.

Liam nodded, glancing at his brother again.

"Jamie, we need to tell you something." Charlie stated, "It's not-" He paused, "We were going to call but we thought we should come in person."

"What?"

"It's dad." Liam cleared his throat with a cough, "He-"

Jamie knew the exact words that were going to come out of Liam's mouth, she bit down on her gums holding in the tears.

"He died a few days ago."

Shivers ran across Jamie's spine, her eyes welling up with tears - it was happening again.

* * *

The feeling of cold hands against Jamie's pulse on her neck woke her up - her ears were ringing; she could barely see. She sat up breathing heavily, her head span.

"Whoa, take it easy." Hands pressed against Jamie's back - once her vision was slightly clearer she gazed to the side of her body to see a man with dark brown hair, clad in a suit which was now soaked in blood.

"Charlie-" She mumbled, "Where's Charlie?"

"Who?" His accent was strong, he was American.

"My brother."

"I found you alone. My name's Jack, I'm a Doctor."

"Jamie. What happened?" She slammed her hands down in the sand trying to lift herself up, she fell back in agony. She placed her right hand on her forehead, it stung as she touched it; she winced in pain whilst looking at her bloody hand.

"Take it easy, it looks like you hit your head pretty hard when we crashed. You probably have concussion." Jack explained, helping her onto her feet.

"We crashed?"

"Yeah, about half an hour ago. You're lucky to be alive."

Jamie turned her head to the side, her mouth hung open in shock. The plane was scattered along the beach; people screaming, crying and unconscious surrounded her. Some of the wreck was in flames sending a black fog into the clear blue sky. Jamie's eyes started to tear up. She couldn't remember the crash - the last she remembered was arriving at the airport with her brother.

"The cut looks pretty deep, it could get infected. Will you be able to wash it in the sea?" Jack ordered. Jamie was too busy staring down the beach at the screaming passengers to listen to what Jack had to say. She was terrified - the memory loss was what she feared most; not the fact she had no clue where she was.

"Jamie? Can you do that?" Jamie looked at the man, nodding. "I'm going to go see if anyone needs help. Wash that cut." Jack darted off to help other passengers.

Jamie didn't care if her cut got infected, she wanted to know if her brother was alive. "Charlie!" She screamed, trying to keep her balance as she searched for her brother. Her vision was blurred; the blood from her forehead ran down her cheek onto her black shirt.

Jamie fell onto the sand - tripping over something. She rubbed her eyes clearing her vision slightly, she wheezed in fear; she felt a strong sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Jamie!" Charlie knelt behind her, lifting her up off the ground. He took his sister in his arms hugging her tightly.

"He's dead." Her tears soaked into his shirt. Charlie gazed at the man's dead body on the sand that his sister had tripped over. The man was covered in blood and what looked like a plane part had ripped through the skin on his stomach going all the way through and out his back.

Jamie pulled away from the embrace, "Your heads bleeding." Charlie pointed out the obvious.

"Jack said to wash it with the sea." Jamie's eyes looked glassy; they were bloodshot.

"Jack? Who's Jack?"

"A Doctor."

"Terrific. Ok." He murmured, helping Jamie walk to the sea.

Charlie held up Jamie's hair whilst rubbing sea water on the cut. Jamie grabbed Charlie's arms squeezing her hands tightly around them in discomfort of the stinging pain.

Jamie looked behind her brother as he continued to clean the cut trying to distract herself from the physical pain. The planes engine was still running in the middle of the beach; people surrounded it as if it wasn't there and would do no harm. Jamie watched a man walk in front of the engine - although she knew what was coming she couldn't remove her eyes from the scene. Before she could even think about moving her eye sight the man flew off the ground getting sucked into the engine; blood splattered across the sand.

Jamie's eyes were still glued onto the engine; Charlie looked in the direction his sister was staring in. People were running away, screaming. He saw the blood painted across the sand. Charlie looked back at his sister, the look she gave him made his heart sink. She was completely petrified.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Jamie gazed into the fire not listening to a word her brother said; he was mostly complaining. She sat on the sand with her arms wrapped around her legs, all kind of thoughts were running through her head - _when are we getting rescued? What are we going to eat? What if we don't get rescued?_ One main thought ran through her head, something she hadn't thought in months.

Jamie's eyes scanned the beach, there was nothing here; apart from the jungle and plane wreckage. _Surely someone has to be here? We can't be the only ones._ Although she thought they were never going to find out since no one wanted to leave the beach.

She stood up of the ground wiping the sand off herself sauntering over to her brother. She sat down on the plane wreckage beside him.

"Do you think anyone's coming?" Her voice was shaky and quiet, she hadn't spoken in hours.

"I hope so." Charlie mumbled, Jamie could tell he was unsure.

"Is anyone hungry?" Jack asked, holding boxes of plane food. Everyone's faces lit up as Jack handed them the boxes. Jamie wasn't hungry at all, she hadn't even thought of food - the shock she had been through was all she had thought about.

He gave Jamie a box, "How's your head?"

"Better, I think. I still don't remember the flight."

"It should come back to you in a few days or maybe hours." Jack told her, handing out boxes to the rest of the survivors gathered around the fire.

"I'm not sure I want to remember." She murmured, peeling back the plastic of the food box.

"Hey-" A large man beamed Jamie a grin, sitting down on another piece of plane wreckage beside her, "I'm Hurley." He seemed to be wearing an oversized blue t-shirt and large baggy shorts.

"Jamie." She returned the gesture. Hurley looked at Charlie who wasn't interested - his only priority was to fill his empty stomach.

Jamie elbowed her brother in the ribs, "Charlie." He shot Jamie a dirty look.

"Cool. So are you guys - together?" Hurley asked.

Charlie choked on his food and began laughing harshly.

"He's my brother." Jamie's voice was taut in annoyance. "Sadly." She spoke under her breath.

"I heard that." Charlie spat, placing the empty plastic box on the floor which he had already eaten. Jamie looked at her food with a sick feeling in her stomach, she couldn't possibly eat at a time like this. It didn't help that the food was crushed, it didn't even look edible.

Sayid sat down opposite Jamie and Charlie letting out a huff, "You think they would have come by now."

"Who?"

"Anyone." Sayid looked up noticing Jamie and Charlie. He had sat beside them for two hours on the plane - since he took his seat the red-head and blonde hadn't stopped yelling at each other. He huffed louder this time.

"Hey, I'm Hurley." Hurley held out his hand to Sayid who shook it.

"Sayid."

"This is Jamie and Charlie." He pointed to the siblings.

"We already met." Sayid replied. Jamie gazed at the Indian man with a baffled look.

"Have we?"

"I was beside you on the plane."

"Oh I hit my head. I don't remember any of the flight." She told him.

"Sorry to hear that." Sayid didn't seem interested at all in what Jamie had to say.

"Tomorrow I think we should-" Jamie was interrupted by a strange noise - this was no noise she had ever heard before. In fact no noise any of the survivors had heard in their life. Everyone's heads turned to the jungle as the noise grew louder, people rose from their seats and the sand. Charlie looked at Jamie whose eyes were fixed on the jungle, her heart pounding in her chest. Everyone around the fire walked closer to the source.

"That was weird, right?" Charlie spoke, no one listened to him; they were more interested in what the noise was.

"Did anybody see that?" A blonde girl asked with an alarmed look. She was pregnant, Jamie felt bad for her, the fact she was pregnant and stranded.

"Yeah." Hurley mumbled.

The noise began ticking, whatever it was brushed the trees knocking them over. It sounded as if there were numerous, the source coming from different parts of the jungle - the noise unexplainable.

"Terrific." Charlie broke the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Jamie sat down beside Charlie on the beach - it was now noon and the monster hadn't returned. It was all everyone had talked about.

Charlie had been given sun block by a blonde girl who caused Jamie to raise her eyebrows since every inch of his body apart from his face was covered up by black clothing in what felt like 50 degrees weather.

Hurley knelt beside Jamie, "So I was looking inside the fuselage. It's pretty grim in there. You think we should do something about the..." He glanced at the small boy who was playing with the sand.

"B-O-D-Y-S?"

Jamie snickered trying to hide it behind a cough.

"What are you spelling, man. "bodies"? A man asked.

"B-O-D-I-E-S." The small boy corrected him, Jamie had to look away to hide her smirk.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sayid agreed.

"No, they'll deal with it when they get here." The blonde girl argued back. She seemed to be sure that rescue was on it's way.

"_If_ they get here." Jamie mumbled loud enough for the group to here, a few of them scowled at her even though it was supposed to be a joke.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit." Jack knelt beside Sayid and Boone. "See if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal. Help the rescue team." He looked at Boone, "You need to keep an eye on the wounded. If the guy in the suit wakes up, keep him calm but don't let him remove that shrapnel. Understand?"

Jamie felt a flash in her eyes as she glanced at Boone - something about him seemed familiar.

"Yeah, got it. What about the guy with the leg? The tourniquet?" His voice caused Jamie to remember a second; she was falling backwards into the aisle of the plane.

"I stopped the bleeding. I took it off last night. He should be all right."

"Yeah, cool. Good job." Jamie needed to talk to him, she wanted to remember.

"I'll come with. I wanna help." Charlie spoke, lifting himself off the sand. Jamie looked at her brother, concern on her face.

"No!" She spat in a loud voice. Hurley jumped in shock.

"She's right. Stay here. I don't need any more help." Jack told him.

"No, it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still, so..." Jack nodded watching Jamie stand up too.

"If he goes then I go."

Jack shook his head, "You have concussion. I don't think that's the best idea."

"I feel fine. And besides, I want to find my luggage." Jack stared at Jamie for a moment before nodding in agreement, guessing that arguing with them both wasn't going to change anything.

* * *

The four of them had hiked out through the jungle for a few hours now; Jamie regretted wanting to come. She was more of a laying around type of person and hiking in this warmth wasn't a good mix.

Jamie was far behind the other three, panting - she was surprised that Charlie was keeping up. "We can take a break?" The brown haired women smiled, looking back at Jamie.

"No, I'm fine." She lied, trying not to embarrass herself although how far behind she was had already ticked that box.

"Jamie, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Kate." She smiled. Kate's hair was long, wavy and brown, it looked perfect even after a night of sleeping on the ground. Jamie's hair wasn't so nice, after a night of sleeping on the ground her hair was knotty and all over the place; part of the reason she wanted to find her luggage was for hair products and fresh clothes.

"Can I ask you something?" She transferred her concentration to Jamie's brother.

"Me? I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting." He joked.

"Have we ever met anywhere?"

"No. That would be unlikely. I look familiar though, right?"

"Yeah." Kate was puzzled.

Jamie sighed and rolled her eyes, "Here we go."

"You can't quite place it?"

"Yeah, I think I know."

"You do?"

"Charlie, don't." Jamie tried to stop him but he had already started singing.

"_You all, everybody. You all, everybody._"

Kate grinned at the blonde.

"Have you never heard that song?"

"I've heard it I just don't know what the hell-" Charlie interrupted her.

"That's us! Drive Shaft! Look, the ring. Second tour of Finland." He raised his hand pointing at his silver rusted ring with the initials DS. "You've never heard of Drive Shaft?"

"The band?"

"Yeah, the band."

Kate expression looked like she couldn't believe it, "You were in Drive Shaft?"

"I _am_ in Drive Shaft. I play bass."

Jamie hated it when someone got Charlie on the subject of his band, if someone let him he would talk about it non stop.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. Charlie. Track three. I do backing vocals." He explained eagerly.

Jamie's stare was burning a hole through her brothers head but he was too excited to notice.

"My friend Beth would freak, she loves you guys."

"Give me Beth's number, I'll call her, I'd love too, does she live nearby?" _Nearby? We're stranded on an island god knows where._

"Hey." Jack joined the conversation with an annoyed look. Jamie let out a breath of relief, she actually wanted to start hiking again.

"You ever heard of Drive Shaft?" Kate asked Jack. Charlie started singing, Jamie groaned which went unnoticed by the three adults.

Jack shook his head, "We gotta keep moving." Within an instant Jack walked away with Jamie scurrying behind him.

* * *

"Hey guys is this normal? This kind of day turning into night. You know the-end-of-the-world type weather. Guys?" Charlie asked, pushing himself through the high grass. The rain was pouring down and smacking onto the ground, Charlie and Jamie had never felt rain so heavy. The four of them were drenched, their clothes heavy.

"I don't know but I wish it would stop raining." Jamie's teeth were chattering, the only outfit she had was the one from the plane, her lips were almost blue. She looked up when the long grass path ended, there it was - the cockpit, on it's side stuck in the trees.

The four of them took a few seconds to catch their breath, their eyes glued onto the front of the plane.

"Well, let's do this." Jack said, the others following him into the plane. Charlie and Jamie glanced at each other in the process, both of them giving each other looks of irritation.

The plane was tilted like a cliff, except impossible to walk upwards to the cockpit. The oxygen masks hung from the broken ceiling, dead bodies were still seated. Jamie was repulsed by it.

"Let's get this trans..." Charlie stopped talking not knowing the right pronunciation of the word.

"Transceiver." Jack spoke for him.

"Transceiver thing and get out of here." As Charlie's sentence ended Jack pulled himself up with the plane seats, using each seat from different sections to heave himself up to the cockpit, followed by Kate.

Jamie - not wanting to be last, jumped in front of Charlie and started hauling herself up the aisle, tightly gripping onto each blue plane seat. Jack reached the cockpit door but it wouldn't open, he grabbed a rock and beat the door handle. Jamie and Charlie leant against the wall.

"Come on!" He yelled repeatedly. The cockpit door flew open and a man's dead body fell through. Jamie screamed at the sight of him almost traumatised, watching him smash into the ground.

Jack reached into the cockpit, helping himself and Kate get into the room.

Jamie looked back into the aisle, "Do you think any of our luggage is in here? It's not on the beach."

"I doubt it. Bags don't have legs." Charlie's voice full of sarcasm.

"Ha-ha." Jamie forced a laugh, climbing into the cockpit.

Jamie heard another mans voice, "Has anybody come?"

"Not yet."

"Who's that?" She looked at the man in front of Jack, "Bloody hell, he's alive! How the hell did you survive?!" It was the pilot. His face was purple from bruises, blood dripping down his face.

"Jamie, quiet for a second." Jack ordered. Jamie raised her eyebrows, leaning on the wall beside the door brushing back her dripping wet hair.

"Six hours in...our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hid turbulence... we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place." Shivers ran down Jamie's spine. She had been saying rescue was never going to come but actually hearing it was different - she felt as if there was no hope.

"We have a transceiver." The pilot attempted to climb out his seat.

"Good, that's what we were hoping. You shouldn't try to move." Jack tried to hold the pilot down.

"No, no. I'm okay. Transceiver's in there." He pointed to a cupboard in the corner of the room which Kate reached down to get, handing it to the pilot.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack looked at Jamie. She peered around the door into the aisle, Jamie looked at Kate with a panicked look. Jamie quickly left the cockpit falling onto a cart which was kept up by a wall.

"Jamie, be careful." Kate followed her.

"Charlie?" She called, scanning the plane. There was no movement, just the dead bodies spread across the aisles and seats. The bathroom door flew open and Charlie almost dropped out.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate asked.

"What?"

Jamie's eyes flashed - she remembered trying to get Charlie to leave the bathroom then they hit turbulence. She knew he was up to something. Charlie would never agree to go on a hike. Before she could speak there it was again - the noise. Jamie and Charlie's eyes caught each others, both wide-eyed.

"Kate." Jack whispered, helping her back up into the cockpit.

"It's right outside." She mumbled, her voice shaking from fear.

"What? What's right outside?" The pilot's voice was loud and clear, Jack raised his hand signaling for the man to keep his mouth shut. Jamie reached for her brother, clinging onto his arm. Charlie helped Jamie get closer to the cockpit, both of them seeing the pilot with the front half of his body out the window. Something grabbed him trying to take the body, the noise was high pitched. Whatever had grabbed him kept slamming him into the ceiling until the body left the plane. Kate screamed as blood splattered across the windows behind her. Charlie felt Jamie's grip squeeze his arm.

"What the hell just happened?!" Charlie's heart was racing. All of them fell silent realising the noise has stopped - something began hitting into the plane letting it eventually crash back down into place so it was level on the ground.

Jack tried to reach for the transceiver, "Jack, come on!" Kate yelled.

"Just leave it!" Jamie told him, more focused on them making it back to the beach alive. All four of them left the plane and began sprinting into the jungle, the rain was still pouring down, the ground was more slippery than before. They tried to remain on their feet as they ran for their lives, none of them even wanting to know what the source of the noise was. Charlie's eyes were fixed on his sister making sure she didn't slip over, the fact he was more concerned about her safety than his own lead him to get caught in a vine, he fell into the mud, attempting to pull himself free.

"Hey!" He called, not able to do it himself. Jamie glanced behind seeing her brother on the ground, before she could run back Jack grabbed her.

"Keep running! I'll get him!" Jamie nodded, she didn't want to leave her brother but part of her wanted to just keep running. She followed Jack helping her brother up of the ground.

"Okay, run!" Jamie grabbed her brothers hand as he lifted himself out of the mud, pulling his sister along as they ran. Their hands were wet and muddy, she was almost crushing his hand.

The noise began ticking, it surrounded the siblings as if it was closing in on them.

"Charlie!" Jamie shouted, tightening her grip on his hand.

"Keep running!" Charlie pulled her in different directions but everywhere they moved the noise grew louder - Charlie slipped over pulling Jamie down a hill of wet mud and grass. Her and Charlie let go of each others hands as they fell in opposite directions. Jamie's body slammed into the muddy ground on her side. She winced in pain - the noise was getting closer.

Jamie pressed her hands onto the ground trying to push herself up. Her right side ached in pain as she ran.

"Charlie!" She repeatedly screamed. She had no clue where she was going - without the others she was lost. The rain stopped out of no where and the noise had vanished, Jamie stopped running spinning around as she looked around her. Her heart was pounding.


End file.
